


Tony Stark Revealed

by Drastic_Measures



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: BAMF Tony Stark, Cutting, FrostIron - Freeform, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, Howard Stark's Bad Parenting, Hurt Tony Stark, LIKE EVER, M/M, Other, Past Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Pepper is a bitch, Pre-Slash, Sad Tony Stark, Sorry l Not Sorry, Steve is kind of a bitch at points, Suicide Attempt, Thank Y'all for all the Support, The Civil War never happened, This is finally being updated, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Has Issues, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tony Stark-centric, and sleep, attempted humor, is that their ship?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-19 05:26:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9420605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drastic_Measures/pseuds/Drastic_Measures
Summary: Tony Stark is 100% aware of what the world thinks of him, what he - himself thinks of him.Because Tony Stark's a bigger monster than the Hulk.Except when he isn't.And Pepper is someone you should always avoid.Rhodey is Tony's Big Brother by far.Rhodey is extremely worried about Tony's health.This is not for fans of Pepper.





	1. Chapter 1

Tony walked into the kitchen feeling very down about a recent view of himself, not that he’d admit this to any human being but he has an extremely low self esteem and there were so many people that hate him that he wouldn’t even need to include himself to list a few thousand that would agree that he was a bastard. But his weaknesses had to be hidden while there were strangers living with him, no break downs in front of the Avengers. Tony still being in closed in his own brain didn’t notice the human flying towards his stomach until he felt it and the kitchen cupboard making contact with his face. Then watching a few star struck avengers look at him worryingly was slightly dazed. Then the world began to spin into a mix of emotions and colours, then black.

————————————————

Captain America fell onto the unusually comfortable sofa, he now realised that flashbacks took a lot out him. After spending roughly an hour of recalling the flashback the faint sound of food steps stumbling around outside the room he was relaxing in. Then a distraught figure came into view the visible sight of tear stains on his face. The figure went to take another step then heavily swayed around the area he was standing in. Steve instantly went to the unknown being in front of him after stabling the human Steve caught sight of who the figure truly was and she nearly fell himself. Tony Stark. The broken figure in front of him was Tony Stark. That took a while for Steve to take in. Well he had to ask what was wrong of cause it was Tony Stark crying, how could he let this go? So he took a step towards the figure of Stark and looked deep into unseeing eyes nearly sent Steve backwards. But he called to the man in front “Stark? Stark? Stark! Tony!” He wasn’t replying what was Steve supposed to do? He didn’t know what to do. His instincts was to get more people to help snap Stark out of his trance. After 10 minutes a group consisting of two assassins, a super-soldier and a scientist with an alter ego where forced into a room to come across a sight that would drive away any normal person, but they weren’t normal like I said Avengers but even being some of the most powerful people in the world can be surprised from somethings and this was definite one of the scariest for them all. Tony Stark standing dazed and lost in thought crying life definitely got a whole lot harder then before. After coming out of a dazed spell the Avengers came together to discuss what was going to happen. After 7 minutes 35 seconds of discussing a certain hawk got slightly agitated and began to stand seemingly at the same time as everyone else but a loss of footing cause a domino affect to apply and everyone crashed into each other, everything would have been fine if there wasn’t a ill member unaware of everything going being sent into a kitchen cabinet. This caused everyone stared worriedly at the figure crashing into a piece of kitchen furniture and his eyes going from seeing to closed in a forever second. The instant the shock was gone the rush to check Tony was alright was next then a rushed phone call to the ambulance and anxious wait for them to arrive took seconds.

————————————————

At the ambulance no one stood still it was slightly intimidating for Bruce Steve was marching up and down the corridor and Clint was jumping left to right like he was preparing to fight someone and Natasha had disappeared somewhere a long the way which scared Bruce more than her being with them.

The door thatTony had recently been dragged into four hours ago had not been opened, was giving him an even bigger scare than anything else, this was his friend.  
His only friend. And he was in the hospital. He could admit it he was scared and he could feel it, Hulk was too.

“Stark family?” A voice called to the group causing everyone of them to turn in the direction of the noise.

“No” Steve began just to be shut down by Bruce.

“Yes, well I certainly am and this is his TEAM”

“Well I am Rhodey, Tony’s brother in a way I guess but in definition his best friend you probably haven’t heard of me if you don’t look that sad - Huh I thought this would have been good for him” Rhodey seemed to begin talking to them and then deciding to himself.

“We only know that Tony gave us a home and LOTS of food but that’s all we know about the guy - oh and that he has a very high self esteem-” Steve began

“Nope sorry but Tony, my pal has the lowest self esteem l have seen and I meet a lot of people with low self esteem, I work as a general in the army just to let y'all know but now ya do so- anyway Tony God I hope he’s alright, What the hell happened?” Rhodey questioned the clueless avengers all slightly star struck by the comments made.  
“Well?” Rhodey repeated himself after 5 minutes of silence.

“I’m sorry, but in most ways we aren’t sure- you see Steve here, got us down when he was unresponsive to visual, verbal or physical movements, that is until there was a domino affect that came across all of us and we all went flying at him and he well went into the a kitchen counter and saw us for a moment then his eyes closed, and, Oh God I hope he’s alright, he’s my only friend you know got me to stop thinking I’m a monster and all but now-” Bruce’s quick and unscientific explanation surprised everyone but the emotion behind the ending took them of guard.

“Umm I’m sorry Bruce but he didn’t do that we did as a team” Steve explained quickly that caused everyone to turn not expecting him to deny that Tony could have done that.

“NO! Do- did you think you were a monster- NO I did and did you welcome me- NO you stayed clear of me and did you jab me and make me feel SAFE -the answer is NO you didn’t do that- Tony did so DON’T. YOU get to say shit” Bruce yelled at Steve seemingly angrier than anyone had seen him and he ironically was turning slightly green but it weirdly enough disappeared midway through the outburst.

“Wha-” Steve began but a reluctant comment stopped him.

“I may know why, he well, you know, treated you normally, well like a not-monster- I don’t know if I personally should tell you but he well, you know what, this is his to share not mine… But he probably wouldn’t mention it so well the short story is that Tony considers himself a monster and well your opinions of him and that you constantly voice them isn’t helping not that it matters he’s always believed it since he was, I think he said he was - six when he truly started believing it” Rhodey began in a normal voice then reducing himself to a whisper.

The 30 minute silence that followed was interrupted by an anxious looking doctor.  
“Hi there, General James Rhodes I would like to inform you that, well no one here besides a Bruce Banner? are permitted to know of Mr Starks health reports”

“Oh” Rhodey replied “ok but this is his team so if me and Bruce could possibly find out what exactly is wrong and we could decide if we let his team know?”

“Yes of course if you both wouldn’t mind stepping to the side?” The doctor quickly supplied them.  
Instantly Bruce and Rhodey power walked to a far away spot leaving behind the confused remaining team members with nothing left to say.

————————————————

When the doctor seemed to be absolutely sure that there was no sneaky assassins hiding and listening began to explain the different injuries of Tony.

“The extent of Starks injuries are quite mixed from old to new and minor to extreme. You see there are many scars upon the arms, which indicate self harm but there were strangling marks of purple surrounding the neck-” the doctor paused to allow the listeners to understand the first section of the collection of injuries. “There were also small signs of rape, that we had chemically checked to confirm and as much as I regret having to explain this but he has been raped many times. But there is a long time differential and the rape had been treated correctly. There is signs a dangerous concussion that cannot be confirmed until he awakens but there are multiple broken ribs, punctured lung, a sprained ankle, brake in the wrist and multiple fractures and brakes in the different fingers, many burns and scars littered across his body some more dangerous than others. But overall that is it the mental state may be less calm considering the trauma.”  
And with that the doctor left the scene to leave Rhodey and Bruce to deal with the news on there own.

“He- oh God, he got raped, that, oh no. How could we-I not notice that he-he should have told us or me or you” Bruce fell on his words seemingly, ashamed of himself and absolutely confused of what to do in this situation.

And for an hour and a half Rhodey discussed what they had to do for Tony to get better when an alarming notice sounded throughout the hallway along with about 6 doctors and nurses rushing into the room Tony had been dragged into 7 hours ago.

————————————————

Tony was slowly climbing out of the depths of darkness and to the modern room that he instantly recognised as not his room and it scared him. Then the quick beat of a monitor speeding up and everything began to fade when an alarm sounded throughout the room and an electric shock pushing him back to darkness ended his quick climb to consciousness.

————————————————

Tony woke to a dog pile of sleeping avengers and his best friend who he unthinkingly hugged Rhodey, not realising his mistake until the other awoke.

“TONY!!!” Was the screamed comment given by Rhodey , slowly waking the surrounding people, Heros.

“Wha-” he coughed and it hurt. “Hap-” another cough wracked his sore body.

“Hey Tones, well you see you had punctured a lung and the only reason you’re here is because you were having another depressing episode and then got domino’d and passed out from a concussion. Water!” Rhodey finished with passing a bottle of water and a glare.

“-Sorry” was all that left the billionaires mouth and that scared the avengers more than anything.

“…” The odd selection of people stared at the billionaire in confusion and complete worry.

“Man of iron! How are you my friend I have heard of your downfall from shield brother Clint I do believe you will recover quickly, Yes?!” Thor pronounced loudly and happily to the other members of the room.

A cough of hard and uncomfortableness resounded through the the room then a weak reply came from the last person the expected. “Thor my pal, and trust me you are one of the few people that I actually believe won’t betray me. But No this isn’t something you just heal from like my physical injuries but I’ve had depression from the first moment my fath-Howard hit me, which was when I was 4, twenty years of believing that I deserved it and still believe it now isn’t something you just heal from. -Sorry”

“Depression, I understand. But Tony why is it that your father hit you and did he do it more than once?” Thor quickly questioned Tony.

“Why because he couldn’t find Steve and then when I made a small mistake in building a weapon at the age of 6 and when a problem with work occurred, SHEILD by the way not- well both really then at the age of six he trained me to be the best assassin in existence, failed at that to I guess but being tortured by SHEILD suits then went to MIT for 2 years got raped there and bullied so you know not just him but mainly him-” another coughing fit wracked Tony’s body.

“Assassin-”  
“SHIELD-”  
“Howard-”  
“Rape-”  
Were the different noticeable words that were recognized from the rush of words that left different people’s mouths.

“You- an assassin funny seriously” Clint said “what -” Clint was stopped mid sentence by a knife from the desk by Tony’s hand landing directly next to Clints face and left standing unwavering in the wall.

“Happy?” Tony raised an eyebrow “Proof enough or do I have to kill someone to prove it to you just because a SHEILD assassin kills people doesn’t mean we all do although I guess I’ve done it more often than not to be fair ooh actually I’ve wanted to ask forever ;  
Tasha when did you first kill someone?” Tony asked with faint cough afterwards with a completely straight face which was more creepy than not.  
“Well?”

“Er? Eight why..?

” awesome - what about you Clint?“

”… 7 but technically I wasn’t an assassin"

“Awesome awesome sooo any one else ever killed anyone?”

“- Tony… Why are you asking this?” Rhodey questioned

“Why because if they want to know me then I gotta know them right because if they think I’m gonna share personal stuff like this and not find out anything about them, then they’re more stupid then I originally thought” Tony replied.

“-” Steve looked slightly wary “ I haven’t killed anyone directly but I guess If there’s anything you want to know just ask Tony.”

“Sure. Now I killed someone before I was an assassin to but can’t be joyful in saying it was an abusive father like Clint but I guess its ok, I grew up getting kidnapped when I was six I was kidnapped and I’d been there for - 7 weeks, 3 days and 4 hours and I was greeted by a face which was ordered to kill me and ironically I killed him and ran back to the place I feared more than death but hey I had a job to do for my mother…” Tony trailed off.

“-6 …” Clint looked at Tony in the eye. “Hey Tony who here do you actually trust?”

“Well - Rhodes- obviously, I mean he’s my brother and all, Bruce, you hmm realistically just you three but even then there’s only one person I would trust with my arc reactor but oh wait no that’s just me.”

“What about Pepper?” Natasha question and Rhodey almost growled at her.

“Calm Rhodes, Pepper had been cheating on me with Justin hammer another person who betrayed me.  
You know I never really told you about the only people I trust and why have I? well…

Rhodey here rescued me after being raped by Justin Hammer, someone I believed was my friend, and his pals at a party. By the way Thanks Rhodey you have no idea what you stopped me from doing there. Been pals; no bros since.

Bruce hmm I dunno it just happened I felt bad cause he treated himself like a monster when the only true monster is me and The friendship just happened not much I can say about it… So try not to betray me, Bruce.

Clint, I dunno if you remember but when you were I think you were 12 and I was 6 we met when I was running through the street and coincidently ran, quite literally into you and I have no idea what you were doing but you looked after me and promised me we were gonna meet again I guess we did and all” Tony paused to smile it was a happy memory after all. “ you generally talked me back into life and you are the reason as dark as it seems that got me to fight and kill the guy that kidnapped me and keep living I would have given up if it wasn’t for that promise” 


	2. Sing! ...and what do you think?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clint's Reaction to Tony.  
> And Enter Loki
> 
> This is just a little meantime gift for the next chapter enjoy :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone I'd just like to ask if there is anything you want in the next chapter...  
> AND what do you want Tony to think of Steve Rogers? in the next chapter :D
> 
> Drop me a comment.

Silence reigned them for a short while.

“So the reason you trust me is because we met when we were younger - wait a second TONY your 24!!” Clint exclaimed

“Yes and yes” Tony expressed with no denial.

“- no way” was the conclusive comment.

“Way. BTW Clint what do you want for your birthday? Cos its coming up isn't it er. Saturday” Tony said.

“ how do you know my birthday?” Clint questioned watching him searching for signs of any portrayal to how he knew.

“Trade secret” was all Tony said before swinging out of bed to everybody's fear.

“Tony!”

“What?” Tony replied clearly bothered.

“Where are you going?” Rhodey said.  
After no reply He demanded.  
“Where. Are. You. Going. Tell. Me. NOW.”

“… Home” Tony said after a long sigh.

“Tony your injured”

“Rhodey you should know more than most that I have stayed home with way way way worse.” Tony complained.

“If your 24 when did you graduate university?” Steve questioned.

“.. I was 17. Why? And I have had control of the company since I was 20, you know the day i got kidnapped and went to... to A-Afghanistan... Again why?” Tony asked again.

“Hey Tones… Did I say you could leave” Rhodey almost stropped at his friend who was still getting ready to leave.

“…” Tony paused for a slight second almost considering sitting down, which was worrying Rhodey more than anything Tony was always sure of himself, always even though he always doubted himself he ALWAYS followed through.  
“Err. I don’t think I need to be here Rhodes but I’m sure I can rest at home. You know how I feel about hospitals.”

“Ok… I’ll go with you” and with that Tony and Rhodey left behind a very confused team and a thoughtful Clint.

“Hey!! Wait up!” Clint screamed after Bruce as he also began to leave the room.

“-”

“I guess we better go home then guys” Steve said hurrying the team out of the hospital room.

_____________________________________

When they all arrived they were greeted by a scary as hell sight.

“What. The. Hell.” Steve stated to the sight of Clint, Tony, Bruce, Rhodey and Loki sitting watching the TV like one of them wasn’t a worldwide, scratch that Galaxy-wide criminal.

and what scared the new occupants of the room the most was the fact that Tony was all but buried within Loki's chest.

“Not hell, you idiot Jees… Steve its called TV you know the flicking thing that is modernly used to keep us entertained, I mean wow did you go back in time again!?” Tony growled at the lack of knowledge.

“Not. That. Him.” Steve said angrily pointing at Loki “ Loki.”

Tony just rolled his eyes and pointed to Steve and said “Steve” then himself “Tony… Smart ass ”

“Loki is a criminal Tony how long has he been here?” Steve said.

“Erm. He’s been here for I have no idea. Whatsoever. A while.” Tony said getting up to go to the cupboard.

“You know I have learnt something, brother” Loki said to Thor whilst keeping an eye on Tony. “Not only do you have a great asset on your team but that dear old, well young Tony here doesn’t drink alcohol as in at all that’s something! as is the whole piano and singing thing he’s got going for himself.” Loki smiled.

“Brother, did you just call me brother?” Thor asked worriedly.

“Well yes brother. But I must say Tony here has quite the talent in making people laugh and join his side when he needs to and I don’t quite know why but I seem to be someone he wants on his team…” Loki replied.

“Wow” Thor mused.

“Sing! sing! sing! sing!” Clint chanted as Tony walked past a beautiful piano.

“No” Tony said not even considering the plead.

“Please” Clint asked.

“Fine” Tony said with a slight annoyed tone to it.

Little girl terrified  
She’d leave her room  
If only bruises would heal..  
A home is no place to hide  
Her heart is breaking from the pain that she feels

Everydays the same  
She fights to find her way  
She hurts she breaks she hides  
and try’s to pray  
She wonders why-ey  
Does anyone ever hear her when she cry-eys

Today she’s turning 16  
Everyone’s singing but she can’t seem to smile  
They never get past arms length  
How could they act like everything’s alright (oh no no)  
Pulling down her long sleeves  
To cover all the memories that scars leave  
She says maybe making me bleed (well maybe making me bleed)  
Could be the answer that could wash the slate clean

Everydays the same  
She fights to find her way  
She hurts she breaks she hides  
and try’s to pray  
She wonders why-ey  
Does anyone ever hear her when she cry-eys

This is the dark  
Before the dawn  
The storm before the peace  
Don’t be afraid cause seasons change  
And God is watching over you-  
He hears you

Everydays the same  
She fights to find her way  
She hurts she breaks she hides  
and try’s to pray  
She’ll be just fi-ine  
Cause I know he hears her when she cry-iys

Everydays the same  
She fights to find her way  
She hurts she breaks she hides  
and try’s to pray  
She’ll be just fi-ine  
Cause I know he hears her when she cry-iys  
She’ll be just fi-ine  
Cause now she hears her when she cry-iys

Happy?“ Tony concluded his song leaving a speechless team sat in the room. While placing down a guitar none of them even noticed until it was being carefully put away by Tony.

"YES" Clint screamed happily. "... hey bro, Tony?"

"yeh" Tony said pouring himself a coffee"

"do you like... i don't know have a favorite hobby... what do you like to do?"

"Well yeah.. why" 

"No reason just getting to know my little brother a little more"

"Ok... Bird Brain if you say so... i guess my favouite thing to do is have movie nights with Loki; cuddling, kisses, sleeping... normal things.  
I like to spend time with my favorite but I have already told you who they are... OH I know what I also like to do... I like to spend time with my uncle... ha you'll all never guess who that is and my aunt... and i like to Hack into SHIELD like ALOT and umm I enjoy my machinery and I like building new stuff." Tony rambled.

"Good to Know" Clint said thoughtfully. After a moments consideration he looked at Tony and asked in the most serious voice any of them had ever heard. " What do you think of all of us- like as singular people?"

"Well..." Tony Began...


	3. Authors Note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey Guys sorry for not updating I am currently doing a lot of work at school.

Hello everyone I currently have writers block and cannot think about this book I will definitely continue this but I also have school so I cannot focus a lot of time on it I will be sure to update as soon as possible thank you all for the support 


	4. Steve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What Tony Thinks of Steve... Growl...
> 
> Team Iron Man FOREVER!!!
> 
> Are you disappointed in me yet mother?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is kind of a short chapter but my Writers Block is slowly fading and I am finding more time to actually sit down and write updates. ;D

"Steve I think we'll talk about Steve first - Why you ask simply because he is judgemental and believes everything he says and does is the Law

Now let me tell you buddie it's not and Will. Never. Ever will be.

Personality-

he lives in the past and denies modern laws.

we are the avengers. We fight for the PEOPLE. Not. Ourselves. And Our Beliefs!

Now don't get me Wrong I understand that he doesn't understand our modern world as well as most but it's been 5 years you would think he would be used to it by now!

My Trust? With Him?

\- souly in the field.

not with my feelings.

He keeps looking for someone that tortured my mother, Peggy and myself for YEARS.

I hope he NEVER finds Howard in me. If he does I will personally put myself 5 foot under.

theres not much to say really"

Tony said seemingly losing touch with reality throughout his speech.

Just the a huge crash echoed outside the lounge and the door cracked and crashed to floor revealing ...

 

_Uh Oh CliffHanger what will you do?_

_:D_

_thank you all for your support I am trying to update this series more frequently;D_

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In strides...
> 
> Uncle Nicky?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is kind of short but I generally have like 3 other on going stories that need a lot of updates also so I'm trying my best...
> 
> Enjoy!

"Nicky" Tony yells jumping up... only to collapse right back down onto Loki's lap.

"Huh?" Natasha asks stupidly.

"you know uncle Nicky... wait Fury you know him as Fury" Tony stated.

"I know I was just wondering why you called him that" Natasha huffed.

"erm I called him that because he used to look after me and he helped to train me... he was nice the others... not so much"

"-" Steve was still silent after finding out what Tony truly thinks of him.

and in strode The One and Only - Nick Fury.

"Hey Kiddo... Avengers"

"Hi sir" Steve whispered still shocked.

"Hmm what's going on?"

"I am telling them 100 %ly honestly what I think of them  singularly" Tony replied honestly as Nick practically collapsed on the sofa next to Tony.

"Awesome" Nick replied shortly

"Please continue" Nick incouraged.

"Ok... Natashlie Rushman" Tony stated thoughtfully.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natasha Rushman
> 
> The lady that forced her way inside Tony's heart and LIED...
> 
> If there's one thing Tony knows it's that - Never fall for a lie even if it's no longer a lie. She broke his trust and Tony was NEVER going to forgive her.

"Let's see..." Tony started again

"Well when I first met her she was kind and open- well at least _I_ thought she was... she lied to me ha and she wasn't even ordered to it was simply come up with a report NOT go undercover

Luckily I have my _amazing_ Uncle Nick here to let me know that not only did you disobey orders but lied to me

Now let me get this straight..

I do not like you Natashlie... Not one bit and I swear to whatever God there is out there I will full on murder you - remember I am an assassin too I have been one longer and I train a hell of a lot more than you- if you break Clint Barton's heart. I will maim you. Do. You. Understand?!

Rhetorical question. I don't care if you don't understand...

I see how you two act around one another. You're a couple.

I will not only kill you but I will destroy destroy your whole intire existence.

Trust in the field is the size of a pea- probably smaller but I know how to watch my back even if there's a solid wall of a mask surrounding me from everything but the direction of forward.

Natasha Rushman

I allow you to live in my house simply for Clint's comfort...

-you haven't even apologised (he whispered)-

What you did was flat out wrong and I will never fall for again there are specific reasons why you and Steve are not allowed in half of this tower and all of them fall under someone namely me or JARVIS not trusting you!

thats that I guess...

and no Natashlie I will NEVER trust you again, once an assassin always an assassin

once a lier always a lier" Tony concluded not even sparing a glance to the stricken one that was now placed on Natasha's

**Author's Note:**

> Thank You for the Support.  
> If you want a second chapter- even if its just one of you. Send a comment asking for one.  
> If anybodies read something similar on tumblr, its probably because this is on my tumblr.
> 
> I take requests so if you want to Prompt me go for it I will most likely do it. :D


End file.
